The term “3D printing,” also known as additive manufacturing, refers to various processes used to synthesize a three-dimensional (3D) object. In 3D printing, successive layers of material are laid down under computer control. 3D printing processes can include sequentially depositing material onto a powder bed with an inkjet printer head, as well as extrusion and sintering-based processes. 3D printer heads can become blocked or clogged.